Darkest Memories
by TillylovelifeO.o
Summary: Ever wonder if Chloe and Derek had kids? And what they would be like? This is a story about three teenagers on the run from the edison group. Derek and Chloe's children.
1. Prologue

**A/N Hey guys, sorry about how short it is, it's just the prologue. Anyway, this is my first fanfic so be nice. meet ya down the bottem.**

****Disclaime**r: **

**Iggy: "Get me a cookie"**

**Me: "Get your own cookie"**

**Iggy: "No..."**

**Me: "Yes..."**

**Iggy: "Well... You dont own MR!"**

**Me: Crys and runs off.**

**Prologue **

"Hi, my name's Izak"

"Hey, mine's Skye"

"Yo, I'm Cole"

"And this is our story"

So, there are three rules you need to know before you read this.

First one, you need to close your eyes, open your mind, and let your imagination lead you.

Second thing, everything is possible. Well almost anything, I mean you obviously can't slam a revolving door. But you know what I mean, right?

Third, read the first two rules, remember them, learn them, and then live by them. Once you've done that you can read this and experience it to the best of your abilities.

Izak's POV

"I hate my life. I hate my life. Oh god, I hate it. I hate it so much. Please, please, please make it stop. Please I beg you!" I can hear her rambling on about hating her life in the cell next to me. She's driving me insane.

"Give it a rest would you? We are sick of hearing about our problems. Don't try to pretend that your life is any worse than ours, because it isn't" I was so sick of hearing about her, and how her life is so bad. Newsflash lady, WE ARE ALL IN THE SAME SITUATION. Pfft idiot.

And what's worse is that she just makes the memories come back. It's even more horrible than the tortuous things they do to us here; like the whipping. I didn't think anything could be worse than that, but the memories are.

Memories of my brother; of he's birthday. That was the day they caught us; and then put Skye, Cole and myself in here, in this prison.

**RR! So the chapters are going to be really short, sorry about that. But hey, as i go on they might get longer! I wont be updating very often becuase i have so much school work but its almost holidays so i will write more! **

**~TillyLoveLifeO.o :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**So, here is chapter 1! Again sorry about how short it is. Not much to say so yeah! Meet you down the bottom!**

**Me: *crying in the corner* "I hate my life!"**

**Max: "Whats wrong?"**

**Me: "I just found out that I dont own MR!"**

**Max "Oh, well, you still own the plot"**

**Chapter 1**

Izak's POV

_I'm at my little brother's birthday; he's turning five. My two best friends are here; Skye and Cole. They are the best things in my life. In this moment, I'm happy. The happiest I've been in a very long time. Skye and Cole's families are here as well. Pretty much everyone we know is here actually. It's a big event; because as of today not only is my brother turning five, but my family are announcing that he has started using he's powers for the first time in his life._

_It's a big thing in our family; after all it's not every day that someone gets their powers. But we do have to be careful who we tell about us. Not many humans know that magic exists, and they'd probably try to kill us or experiment on us if they knew._

_That isn't the only reason why we have to hide our powers either. The main reason is that there is this group; called The Edison Group. Most of them are super naturals, but some of them are humans. They experimented on my parents; Derek and Chloe, when they were babies. _

_Long story short when they were fifteen they escaped from a group home called Lyle house. The people from The Edison group ran that group home and when mum and dad escaped, along with Simon; dads adoptive brother and Rae; mums friend, they looked for them. They eventually escaped and started a family._

_Bad thing about that is The Edison crew are still looking for them, only now they have us to worry about. Skye's parents and Cole's parents were all escaped experiments as well, so now we all stick together._

_Dad revealed what Jason was; a witch, like dads half-sister Tori. Then Jason was shot, right in the head. Everyone screamed, Raelow screaming the loudest; Raelow is my older sister. She's 18. 'Must take off from mum; dad always said mum was easily frightened when she was younger' I thought. That was the last thing I thought before turning around. _

_I didn't even look back. David. He was holding a gun, looking straight at my sister Mazdelay; she was only 9. I didn't hesitate, just leaped for him; I didn't have time to change into a wolf. Anyway I was strong enough holding him down, my powers made sure of that. Dad was right behind me in wolf form. He growled, a low rumbling coming straight from his abdomen. _

"_How could you do this David, why did you do this?" I couldn't even think about this, it was just so surreal. David had been dad's friend for a long time; ever since dad helped him escape from one of Edison's awful prisons. I just don't know how he could stab us in the back like that._

_It looked like dad new exactly why David did that. I turned to him questionably and he changed back into Derek; the human._

_He sighed "I thought something was wrong but I just didn't know what" _

_Dad looked down at David, kicked him, then picked him up and broke his neck. Quick, clean and painlessly, how dad does things. It was hard for me to believe that I'd just seen all that in just ten minutes, life is crazy._

_I heard my mother sobbing and ran to her side. "He's dead" Chloe sobbed. I heard my dad come up from behind me and hold onto mum for dear life. I had started crying without even noticing. _

_Sometime later I realised that Skye and Cole had come up and were sitting there with me; silently crying as well. It was then that I truly felt what pain was, it wasn't getting punched in the face or kneed in the balls, or even changing into a wolf (although that REALLY hurts) No, real pain is losing someone you love._

Suddenly I was shaken from my reverie when I felt a hand on my arm; shaking me through the bars of my prison. Skye. "Hey Zac, are you alright. You were shaking." Skye looked so concerned for me, after everything that has happened to us, she was still concerned about the littlest things. "Yeah, just reliving memories" I smiled weakly at her, wondering if she ever did the same.

**RR! Thanks guys :D**

**~TillyLoveLifeO.o :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Heey! Chapter 2, coming your way! Enjoy! :D meet ya down the bottom Sorry for the wait.**

**Me: *Skipping around* **

**Iggy: "You still dont own MR!"**

**Me: :'(**

**Chapter 2**

Izak POV

It's only gotten worse since I told Jane to shut up. She's still going on about her life when I hear the door open, and one of the scientists come in. She makes a beeline straight for Jane, opening the door to her prison and stepping inside. I can only just see them, thanks to the poor lighting. What I could see however, is the scientist whipping back her hand across Jane's mouth and then dragging out. It was then that I heard a small squeak from beside me.

Looking over to see Skye scrunched up in the corner. It always kills me inside a little more when I see her like this; she used to be so strong, now she jumps at anything and she's always crying.

"Shh, it's alright. I won't let them hurt you, okay?" We've always been close, and the events that have happened lately just made our relationship that more intense. Sometimes I feel as if I would spontaneously combust if she didn't smile.

"O-okay, thanks Izak" those words made me so happy. I wasn't even sure if I heard her right. Either way, it made me cry, something that I hadn't done since we first got here when I was sure no one was awake. I can't explain why I was crying, I guess it was because I had kept it all bottled up and I needed someone to comfort _me_ for once.

Cole's POV

Ow, everything aches. It's like someone had come up from behind me and kicked me over and over again for months. Izak and Skye are sitting next to each other; comforting each other. That made me jealous; I was supposed to be the one that held her like that. But of course I would never tell either of them that.

Izak was and still is the guy that got all the girls; it never used to piss me off, but now I hate it. I've always loved Skye; she's been in my life ever since I can remember. Being a supernatural is hard, I'm just glad that I had my parents to teach me all they could, and I'm also very happy that I have Skye and Izak. They are the best thing in my life, then again it's not very hard to be the best thing in my life, after all, I _do_ live in a prison. I just can't help but be angry at Izak, even after all we've been through, he still goes after my girl.

I look over to see tears running down Izak's face. Holy shit, Izak's actually _CRYING!_ I think I've only seen him cry once before, not even when his little brother died did he cry.

"Oh shit, are you alright man" holy crap! I didn't know what to do in this situation.

Skye's POV

"Oh shit, are you alright man?" I heard Cole get up and move towards the end of his cell.

"Y- Yeah, I'm fine. Just being all emotional, you know, I _am_ a big mushy idiot"

"Well, Okay… just ask if you need anything" He seemed to think about that. "Well anything that I can help with anyway" Izak tried to smile at Cole, but Cole could see right through it and just sat down again.

Poor Izak; I can't imagine what he's feeling. Sure Cole and I are having pretty bad times, and have had our fair share of them, but nothing like what Izak has had to go through. First just being born into this hell hole, then losing his brother like that, now he is stuck in here; not even knowing if his parents and siblings are alive. I mean at least we know that our parents are okay and although Cole lost his brother, he was still a baby. Damn this is so hard, I've seen him cry multiple times when he wasn't looking, but I've never actually been there; comforting him. Just as I was thinking that I heard him mumbling something.

"Hey, Izak, what is it?" Jeez; I really suck at this sort of thing; at least I don't wanna be psychiatrist.

"I'm sorry"

I couldn't hear him over his crying. "Hmm?"

"I said that I'm sorry"

"Oh, well… why are you sorry?" just smile at him and everything will be okay! That's my new motto! Man, I should just never talk again.

"I should be the strong one, I shouldn't be crying. What kind of man am I, if I can't even comfort my best friend?" he was looking at me with those eyes; the eyes that have looked at me in happiness, anger, disappointment, even love, but I've never seen him this sad. I guess he was just keeping all of his feeling locked up; Trying to be strong.

"Izak. Don't you know that you are the best guy, no _man_ that I know? Do you know why you are the best man I know? It's because you show your emotions, even if you don't know it. That's what makes you a man." Damn this guy, he makes me bloody cry all the time! "Oh great now look what you've done; you've made me cry once again. Aw you look so cute when you're happy!" Yes! He's laughing; point one to the funny girl! And then… In not even a second he's back to frowning. Damn.

"Well, I tried"

"Yes, you did try. So thank you, thank you so much for trying, and you do make me happy; even in this shithole. I don't think that you know how much you really mean to me Skye". I just smiled at him, because at that moment there was nothing else that I could do.

**Okay guys, so i am really sorry about the late update but my internet stuffed up so i couldnt post it. This one is longer, hope you enjoy it! R&R! Thanks guys!**

**~TillyloveLifeO.o :D**


	4. AN So sorry XD

**Okay, so sorry guys for not updating but I've been really busy. Therefore I am going to change the update rate to once every month. If I have a chapter ready and I want to put it up earlier I will.**

**Thank you to _elizi02_ for the first review ever! It made me really happy to know that you liked it.**

**Also, thank you very muchly to _SweetDreamzz3116_ for reviewing both chapter. It's good to know I'm doing something right.**

**Sorry again for the very sporadic updates :/ And thank you for all the people who read my story. Remember to R&R! :D**


End file.
